Das Ende
by Christine82
Summary: xover mit Stargate: Die Story ist schon einige Jahre alt und daher mit Sicherheit überhaupt nicht mehr kompertibel mit dem SGUniversum falls sie es jemals war. Das Vereinigte Reich der Systemlords herrscht im Verborgenen über viele Planeten und deren Poli


**Dislaimer: **Leider gehört mir gar nichts hiervon.

Das Ende

„_Logbuch des Captains. Wir befinden uns auf dem Weg nach Ma'at, wo im Rahmen einer Konferenz Handelsverträge zwischen der Föderation und einigen anderen Völkern ausgehandelt werden sollen. Gestern haben wir bereits die Vertreterin der Anasi, Oxica, mit ihrer Leibwache an Bord begrüßt. Heute wird die letzte Botschafterin erwartet. Es handelt sich um T'La von Vulkan. Sie wird die Föderation bei den Verhandlungen mit den Goauld vertreten."_

„Schon wieder so eine verdammte diplomatische Mission!", fluchte McCoy, während er zusammen mit Captain James T. Kirk und Commander Spock auf dem Weg zum Shuttledeck war. Nervös fummelte er am Kragen seiner Galauniform herum.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest, dass wir uns mal entspannen. Dieser Auftrag ist doch wirklich ideal für uns.", schmunzelte Kirk und blieb vor den Türen des Shuttledecks stehen.

„Als ich Entspannung sagte, meinte ich eigentlich einen Zwischenstopp auf einem Vergnügungsplaneten.", erklärte McCoy wütend.

„Ich verstehe die Logik hinter dieser Ausführung nicht.", mischte sich nun auch der Erste Offizier der Enterprise in die Unterhaltung ein. „Wie kann man sich entspannen, wenn man seinen Körper gleichzeitig mit Giften wie Alkohol verseucht?"

„Sie wissen genau, was ich meine!", gab der Schiffsarzt zurück. Bevor er zu einem weiteren Kommentar ansetzen konnte, unterbrach ihn allerdings Captain Kirk.

„Könntet ihr eure Diskussion auf später verschieben? Wir müssen jetzt die Botschafterin begrüßen." Kirk atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor die Schotts des Shuttledecks auseinanderglitten und die vulkanische Botschafterin T'La auf ihn zutrat. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass die Abgesandte nur knapp 1,50m maß. Für ein Mitglied ihrer Rasse eher ungewöhnlich. Doch trotz ihrer geringen Größe strahlte sie jene Würde und Unantastbarkeit aus, die jedem Vulkanier zu Eigen war. Ihre langen weißen Haare hingen gerade an ihrem Rücken herab. Die Nase war stark gekrümmt und einzelne Fältchen zeigten sich in ihrem Gesicht. Sie schien bereits ein hohes Alter erreicht zu haben. Hinter T'La standen mehrere große vulkanische Männer, die eine Art Uniform trugen. Zweifellos ihre Leibwache.

„Botschafterin T'La, wir sind geehrt Sie an Bord der U.S.S. Enterprise begrüßen zu dürfen und hoffen, Sie hatten eine angenehme Reise.", begrüßte Captain Kirk sie. Die Vulkanierin nickte stumm zur Erwiderung und Kirk begann seine Offiziere vorzustellen.

„Mein Erster Offizier, Commander Spock von Vulkan." Sofort hob Spock die rechte Hand und spreizte die Finger zum traditionellen vulkanischen Gruß.

„Friede und langes Leben, Botschafterin T'La."

„Dir auch, Spock, Sohn von Sarek und Amanda.", erwiderte T'La.

„Der leitende medizinische Offizier Dr. McCoy.", fuhr Kirk fort. Auch McCoy hob die rechte Hand und spreizte die Finger mit sichtlicher Mühe.

„Friede und langes Leben, Botschafterin."

„Dr. McCoy." Die alte Frau nickte ihm würdevoll zu und drehte sich anschließend wieder zum Captain der Enterprise um.

„Ihre Unterkunft steht für Sie bereit, Botschafterin. Commander Spock wird Sie hinführen und Ihnen im Anschluss daran das Schiff zeigen. Für heute Abend ist ein Dinner mit Botschafterin Oxica von Anasi geplant.", erklärte er.

„Dieses Arrangement ist annehmbar." Sie nickte Spock zu, der augenblicklich auf sie zu trat und sie zu ihrem Quartier geleitete. Die Wachen folgten mit einigen Schritten Abstand. Sie hatten bereits das Ende des Ganges erreicht, als die Botschafterin plötzlich stehen blieb und wandte sich nochmals um. „Können Sie mir sagen, wo sich die Unterkunft der Botschafterin Oxica befindet?"

„Botschafterin Oxica ist im Quartier neben dem Ihrigen untergebracht.", entgegnete Captain Kirk überrascht. „Falls Ihnen das nicht angenehm ist, können wir Ihnen auch ein anderes Quartier zuweisen."

„Im Gegenteil.", erwiderte sie. „Ich… freue mich auf die Gelegenheit Oxica wieder zu sehen." Würdevoll schritten die Vulkanier von dannen. Kirk und McCoy sahen ihnen verwirrt nach.

„Sagte sie gerade „freuen"?" Der Schiffsarzt glaubte immer noch, nicht richtig gehört zu haben.

„Ja, das hat sie gesagt." Kirk nickte. „Warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass diese Mission nicht halb so entspannend wird, wie wir sie uns vorgestellt haben?" Die beiden Offiziere sahen sich zweifelnd an. Was kam bloß auf sie zu?

Es war am selben Abend, als Kirk nach dem Ende des gemeinsamen Dinners mit den beiden Botschafterinnen das Freizeitdeck betrat. Die Damen hatten sich ausgezeichnet unterhalten, während die Offiziere der Enterprise nur Statistenrollen angenommen hatten. Alles in allem jedoch musste der Captain zugeben, dass er sich selten in Anwesenheit von Diplomaten so wohl gefühlt hatte. Überrascht stellte er beim Eintreten fest, dass sich sämtliche Offiziere und Besucher um die Kampffläche versammelt hatten. Neugierig trat er zu ihnen und bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Menge. Auf der Kampffläche standen Seran, ein Mitglied der vulkanischen Leibwache und eine junge Frau, die zur Leibwache der Anasi-Leibwache gehörte. Beide waren mit monströsen Schwertern bewaffnet, die aus der weniger friedlichen Vergangenheit des vulkanischen Volkes zu stammen schienen. Der Kampf schien bereits eine ganze Weile zu dauern, denn sowohl Seran als auch der Anasi rannen Schweißperlen das Gesicht entlang. Mit einem lauten Schrei griff die Frau den Vulkanier an. Der parierte sofort und wehret das herannahende Schwert ab. Doch er rechnete nicht so schnell mit einem abermaligen Angriff seiner Gegnerin. Triumphierend hielt die Anasi dem Vulkanier das prachtvolle Schwert an die Kehle. Kirk schluckte. Warum bloß hatte er das Gefühl bereits mitten im Ärger drin zu stecken?

Zwei Stunden vor Schichtbeginn betrat Captain Kirk am nächsten Morgen die Brücke der Enterprise. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass auch sein Erster Offizier bereits an seiner Station war.

„Na, Mr. Spock? Konnten Sie auch nicht schlafen?", frotzelte er.

„Captain?", hakte der Vulkanier verwirrt nach und zog die rechte Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Vergessen Sie es, Spock." Amüsiert ging Kirk auf seinen Sitz zu. Gerade als er Platz genommen hatte ertönte das Komsignal.

„Sicherheit zu Frachtraum Eins!" Sofort nahm der Captain Verbindung mit dem Frachtraum auf.

„Kirk an Frachtraum Eins! Lieutenant Kehler, was ist bei euch da unten los?", wollte er wissen.

„Jemand hat die Frachtkisten, die die Anasi an Bord brachten aufgebrochen und leer geräumt.", meldete der Offizier am anderen Ende der Kommunikationsleitung.

„Wie konnte das passieren? Sie hatten doch Anweisung die Kisten im Auge zu behalten!"

„Äh… ich…", begann der Offizier nervös zu stottern.

„Ja, Lieutenant?", hakte Captain Kirk ungeduldig nach. Schließlich nahm Kehler allen Mut zusammen und sagte: „Ich… musste… auf die Toilette, Sir."

„Er musste auf die Toilette?" Die Abgesandte der Anasi glaubte einen Moment lang ihren Ohren nicht trauen zu dürfen, als Spock ihr, der vulkanischen Botschafterin und dem Chef der vulkanischen Leibwache erklärte, wie es möglich gewesen war, dass jemand die Frachtcontainer hatte aufbrechen können. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer vulkanischen Kollegin war sie hoch gewachsen mit einer dunkelbraunen Haut und schweren schwarzen Haaren, die sanft auf ihre Schultern fielen.

„Das waren seine Worte.", erwiderte Spock.

„Ein äußerst… menschlicher Vorwand seinen Posten zu verlassen.", urteilte die Diplomatin zynisch. „Wir wollen wir jetzt weiter vorgehen? Unser Vorhaben ist nicht länger durchführbar."

„Ich stimme Oxica zu.", sagte Spock. „Wir sind gezwungen unsere Pläne an die jetzige Situation anzupassen."

„Seran.", wandte sich die Vulkanierin an den jungen kräftigen Mann. „Sie durchsuchen mit ihrem Team das Schiff. Gehen Sie unauffällig vor. Wir müssen die Begründer finden, bevor sie sich vollständig regeneriert haben und sich zu erkennen geben."

„_Logbuch der U.S.S. Enterprise, Captain Kirk. Die aufgebrochenen Frachtkisten, die Botschafterin Oxica an Bord brachte, geben uns weiter Rätsel auf. Das Sicherheitsteam, das den Vorgang untersucht, um mögliche Spuren zu finden, wird mir heute Mittag vorläufig Bericht erstatten. Ich bezweifle jedoch, dass sich aus den Ermittlungen irgendetwas Neues ergibt. Bis jetzt ist noch nicht einmal bekannt, was sich in den Containern befand. In dieser Hinsicht sind die Anasi nicht gerade… kooperativ."_

Nachdem er seinen Logbucheintrag beendet hatte, verließ Captain Kirk sein Quartier und begab sich auf den Weg zur Brücke. Als er den Korridor hinunterlief, um den Turbolift zu erreichen, rief ihm plötzlich jemand nach: „Captain Kirk! Bitte warten Sie! Ich muß Sie sprechen." Überrascht drehte sich der Captain um und sah Lieutenant Anderson, ein Mitglied des Sicherheitsteams, welches den Diebstahl untersuchte, auf ihn zukommen.

„Machen Sie es kurz, Lieutenant. Ich habe nicht viel Zeit." Der junge Offizier nickte.

„Sir, die Frachtcontainer wurden von innen aufgebrochen.", informierte er seinen vorgesetzten Offizier schnell. Kirks Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe.

„Aber das würde ja bedeuten…", begann er leise.

„… dass irgendwas oder besser gesagt irgendwer in diesen Containern war und sich befreit hat.", beendete Anderson den Satz und fügte hinzu: „Und sich jetzt frei auf dem Schiff bewegt."

„Wer oder was war in den Frachtcontainern?" Wütend schlug Kirk mit der Faust auf den Tisch des Konferenzraumes.

„Das ist für Sie nicht von Bedeutung.", entgegnete Botschafterin Oxica. Sie schien völlig unbeeindruckt von dem Gefühlsausbruch des Sternenflottencaptains zu sein.

„Sie scheinen nicht in der Lage zu sein den Umfang meiner Autorität zu überblicken. Ich muß der Sternenflotte Rede und Antwort stehen! Es ist meine Pflicht zu wissen, was auf meinem Schiff vorgeht! Und im Moment scheint es so, als ob eine Gefahr für meine Mannschaft und meine Passagiere besteht!"

„Und es ist meine Pflicht, ihnen gegenüber Stillschweigen in Bezug auf den Inhalt der Container zu bewahren. Ich kann Ihnen jedoch versichern, dass keine Gefahr für irgendjemanden an Bord besteht." Oxica erhob sich ruhig und bedachte den Captain mit einem langen Blick. „Wenn Sie jemand fragt, sagen Sie, dass die Container Garderobe enthielten. Das wird uns allen eine Menge Ärger ersparen."

„Das waren ihre Worte?" Fassungslos setzte McCoy sein Glas auf den Schreibtisch ab und starrte seinen Captain an, der ihm gegenüber saß.

„Ja, das waren ihre Worte." Kirk nickte deprimiert. „Und zwar haargenau ihre Worte."

„Klingt ja ziemlich eigenartig. Und was sagst du jetzt deinen lieben Vorgesetzten von der Admiralität?"

„Na, was wohl? Dass die Container die Garderobe der Botschafterin enthielten. Klingt zwar nicht gerade glaubwürdig, aber es bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig. Ich habe ja schließlich noch etwas Besseres zu tun, als mich mit unseren Bürokraten herumzuärgern." Er erhob sich und begann nervös hin und her zu laufen. „Ich möchte wissen, was da drin war. Oder besser: Wer da drin war."

„Was wissen wir über die Anasi?", erkundigte sich sein Freund. „Sie gehören nicht zur Föderation."

„Das stimmt, aber sie gehören wohl zum näheren „Freundeskreis" der Vulkanier. Die beiden Völker stehen seit Jahrhunderten in regem Kontakt zueinander.", erklärte er. „Handelsbeziehungen, wissenschaftliche Zusammenarbeit und so weiter und so weiter." Er seufzte laut auf.

„Daher also.", murmelte McCoy.

„Daher also was?" Kirk drehte sich interessiert um.

„Oxica und T'La.", entgegnete McCoy wie selbstverständlich und griff wieder nach seinem Glas. „Die beiden scheinen sich schon lange zu kennen. Vermutlich über diesen „regen Kontakt", wie du es eben nanntest. Sie scheinen befreundet zu sein. Jedenfalls… wirken sie wie zwei alte Freundinnen, die früher gemeinsam in die Schule gegangen sind und sich nach langen Jahren wieder sehen." Er hob das Glas zu seinen Lippen und trank den letzten Schluck Brandy.

„Meinst du, T'La hängt in dieser Sache auch mit drin?" Kirk wurde argwöhnisch. McCoy sah wieder auf. „Kommt darauf an, welche Sache du meinst."

„Verdammt!" Fluchend warf Scotty seinen Schraubenschlüssel durch den Maschinenraum. Einige seiner Kollegen konnten gerade noch im letzten Augenblick ausweichen. „Diese dämlichen Replikatoren! Immer müssen sie Mucken machen!" Wütend rappelte er sich auf und ging zu einer der Konsolen. „Computer, einen Lageplan der Energieleitungen der Replikatoren anzeigen." Nach zwei Sekunden erschien der gewünschte Plan auf dem Display. Der Chefingenieur betrachtete ihn einige Minuten lang, bis er sicher war das Problem entdeckt zu haben. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu Deck Sieben. Als er vor der Wand mit den Energieverbindungen stand rief er sich erneut den Plan in Erinnerung. Hinter der oberen rechten Abdeckung müsste das Problem liegen. Scotty legte kurz sein Werkzeug zur Seite, hob die Abdeckung an und schob sie herunter. Ohne sich umzusehen griff er wieder nach seinem Werkzeug. Doch als er sich umdrehte entfuhr ihm ein lauter Schrei. Er sah in das Gesicht eines Toten. Ein langer mit grünem Blut verschmierter Arm hing aus der Wand herab. Der Mann war schrecklich zugerichtet worden. Erst nach einigen Sekunden gelang es Scotty sich so weit zu fangen, dass er den Namen des Ermordeten aussprechen konnte: „Seran."

„Auf den ersten Blick würde ich sagen, dass er an einem Phaserschuss gestorben ist. Hier seht ihr ganz deutlich die Brandspuren." Dr. McCoy zeigte mit den Fingern auf einen größeren schwarzen Fleck auf Serans kaum beharrter Brust. „Aber das steht erst nach der Obduktion hundertprozentig fest.", erklärte er, während Captain Kirk den Leichnam betrachtete, der nun auf einem der Betten in der Krankenstation lag.

„Und woher kommt das ganze Blut?", erkundigte sich Kirk.

„Anscheinend ist es vor dem tödlichen Schuss zu einem Kampf gekommen. Dabei zog sich Seran eine schwere Verletzung an der linken Schulter zu. Vielleicht hat er auch noch gelebt, als sein Mörder ihn hinter der Wandverkleidung versteckte. Das würde diese Verletzungen erklären." Er deutete kurz auf einige Schrammen und kleinere Blutergüsse am rechten Arm, der Schulter und am Gesicht. „Er war auf jeden Fall noch am Leben, als er sich die zuzog."

„Warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich wieder nur die Hälfte dessen weiß, was auf dem Schiff vorgeht?", murmelte Kirk.

„An dieses Gefühl solltest du dich doch langsam gewöhnt haben.", kommentierte sein Chefarzt. „Aber wenn es dich beruhigt, ich glaube, dieses mal weiß auch Spock nicht viel mehr wie du." Sein Blick richtete sich auf den Ersten Offizier, der im Türrahmen stand und mehr der Form halber fragend die Augenbraue hob.

„Dürfte ich fragen…", setzte er an. Doch McCoy unterbrach ihn sofort.

„Nein, Sie dürfen nicht! Und jetzt raus hier. Ihr könnt nebenan warten, während ich unseren vulkanischen Freund hier untersuche." Wortlos verließen die beiden Offiziere den Raum und ließen McCoy mit dem Toten alleine.

„Was halten Sie davon?", fragte Kirk seinen Offizier, während im Nebenzimmer die Obduktion begann.

„Eine äußerst merkwürdige Tat.", antwortete Spock ehrlich. „Seran war erst zwei Tag an Bord. Meines Wissens nach hat er sich in dieser Zeit keine Feinde gemacht. Und laut Botschafterin Oxica geht von den Personen, die in den Frachtcontainern versteckt oder eingesperrt waren keine Gefahr aus."

„Womit der Täter in den Reihen der vulkanischen Delegation zu suchen wäre.", schloss der Captain und betrachtete Spock aufmerksam.

„Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass der Täter Vulkanier ist. Es liegt nicht in unserer Natur zu morden.", hielt Spock kühl dagegen. Eine innere Stimme flüsterte Kirk zu, dass er seinem Ersten Offizier gerade auf den Schlips getreten war. Gerade, als er dazu ansetzte, ihn zu beruhigen, stürmte McCoy in den Raum.

„Jim! Spock! Ihr werdet es nicht glauben! Seran war kein Vulkanier! Er war Klingone!"

„Was!", entfuhr es Kirk. „Das ist unmöglich! Sein Blut… es war grün!"

„Farbe!", erklärte McCoy. „Sie war direkt unter einer künstlichen Hautschicht verborgen. Vermutlich für den Fall kleiner Verletzungen! So konnte der Schwindel nicht sofort auffliegen!"

„Aber er war Mitglied der Leibwache der vulkanischen Botschafterin!" Er wandte sich an Spock. „Hat man ihn denn nicht genaustens überprüft, bevor er diesen Posten erhielt?"

„Zumindest sieht so die übliche Vorgehensweise aus.", entgegnete er. „Ich werde dieser Frage nachgehen." Entschlossen verließ Spock die Krankenstation und machte sich auf den Weg zur vulkanischen Abgesandten.

„Sie haben herausgefunden, dass Seran Klingone war.", gab Spock ruhig bekannt, als er das Quartier der vulkanischen Botschafterin betrat. Auch die Vertreterin der Anasi war anwesend. Die beiden Damen sahen ihn einen Moment lang überrascht an.

„Das war nur eine Frage der Zeit.", erwiderte T'La schließlich wieder gefasst. „Haben unsere Wachen unauffällig das Schiff nach den Begründern durchsucht?"

„Ja, Botschafterin." Der Erste Offizier der Enterprise nickt. „Sie haben nicht die geringste Spur gefunden."

„Das beunruhigt mich.", gab Oxica leise zu. Ihre vulkanische Kollegin nickte.

„Es ist in der Tat eine beunruhigende Tatsache." Ihre Augen leuchteten für eine Sekunde hell auf. Dann erklärte sie mit einer für sie vollkommen untypischen tiefen Stimme: „Wir müssen sie finden, bevor wir Ma'at erreichen. Wenn sie sich vorher zu erkennen geben wird unser Plan scheitern."

Captain Kirk hatte kurz nach seinem Ersten Offizier ebenfalls die Krankenstation verlassen und war auf die Brücke zurückgekehrt. Doch bereits wenige Minuten nachdem er dort angekommen war meldete sich Dr. McCoy über den Komkanal und bat ihn sofort wieder zu ihm zu kommen.

„Was ist los, Pille?" Kirk musterte seinen Chefarzt beim Betreten der Krankenstation verwirrt. „Hat es bei der Obduktion noch mehr Überraschungen gegeben?"

„Ja, so könnte man es wohl ausdrücken." Er hob ein verschlossenes Glas in die Höhe. Neugierig betrachtete der Captain der Enterprise den Inhalt. Es handelte sich um einen ca. 60 cm langen bräunlichen Wurm. Angeekelt verzog Kirk das Gesicht.

„Oh, Gott!", entfuhr es ihm. „Was ist das?"

„Ein Parasit. Er hatte es sich in Serans Bauch gemütlich gemacht. Von dort aus hatte er sich um sein Rückgrat gewickelt. Er schien wohl auf dem Weg zu Serans Gehirn gewesen zu sein.", erwiderte er ernst. Aufgeschreckt sah Kirk auf.

„Ein Parasit? Aber das könnte ja bedeuten, dass…"

„Er sich selbst nicht unter Kontrolle hatte.", beendete McCoy den Gedankengang. In beiden Männern kamen unangenehme Erinnerungen an ihre vielen Missionen auf, in denen Parasiten eine Rolle gespielt hatten. Sie übten Macht über ihre Wirte aus und manchmal konnten sie sogar in den Wahnsinn treiben.

„Jim.", erklärte der Arzt mit Nachdruck. „Vielleicht ist Seran nicht der Einzige an Bord, der unter dem Einfluss eines Parasiten steht."

„Sie haben die Botschafterinnen T'La und Oxica in Verdacht Seran ermordet zu haben?" Kirk glaubte so etwas wie Ungläubigkeit in Spocks Stimme zu hören, als er ihm von seiner Vermutung berichtete.

„Es ist eine Möglichkeit. Sie haben kein Alibi.", führte McCoy aus. Er hatte sich fast gelangweilt an die Wand von Kirks Quartier gelehnt.

„Und kein Motiv.", gab Spock zu bedenken. „T'La ist Vulkanierin. Sie wäre nicht in der Lage jemanden zu ermorden."

„Aber jemanden zu töten. Vor allem, wenn Sie sich selbst nicht unter Kontrolle hat." Kirk hob das Glas mit dem Parasiten hoch, um es seinem Ersten Offizier zu zeigen. „Das hat McCoy in Serans Körper gefunden. Es ist nicht auszuschließen, dass dieses Ding die Kontrolle über Seran, oder wer immer er war, hatte." Die rechte Augenbraue des Vulkaniers schoss in die Höhe, während er interessiert das Wesen betrachtete.

„Es ist natürlich nicht unmöglich, dass sich auch Botschafterin T'La und Botschafterin Oxica in der Gewalt eines solchen Wesens befinden.", lenkte er ein. „Doch das sollte erst bewiesen werden." Spock erhob sich und ging af die Tür zu. „Botschafterin T'La äußerte den Wunsch mit Ihnen zu sprechen, Captain. Sie erwartet Sie in ihrem Quartier." Fassungslos sahen Kirk und McCoy dem Vulkanier nach, hinter dem sich die Türen des Quartiers wieder schlossen.

„Jim, ich glaube, er hat sich entschieden zu lange in T'Las Dunstkreis aufgehalten.", urteilte McCoy. Kirk bedachte ihn mit einem kritischen Blick.

„Ist das eine offizielle Diagnose?"

Auf das Schlimmste gefasst betrat Captain Kirk wenig später die Unterkunft der vulkanischen Botschafterin. T'La sah nur kurz von ihrem Buch auf.

„Ich brauche einen vorläufigen Ersatz für Seran.", erklärte sie und blätterte die Seite um. „Leider sind die verbleibenden Mitglieder meiner Leibwache zu jung und unerfahren für diese Aufgabe. Ich bin mir sicher, es macht Ihnen nichts aus, wenn Commander Spock diese Position bis zu unserer Rückkehr nach Vulkan zugewiesen wird." Kirk brauchte einige Sekunden, um die Neuigkeit zu verdauen. Unter normalen Umständen hätte er diese Bitte sofort und kategorisch abgelehnt, doch T'Las Tonfall ließ erkennen, dass sie keinen Widerspruch dulden würde. Noch nicht einmal von dem Kommandanten eines Raumschiffes. _‚Ausserdem…'_, dachte Kirk. _‚…kommen wir vielleicht mit Spocks Hilfe dahinter, was hier läuft.'_

„Wenn er einverstanden ist sehe ich darin keine Probleme, Botschafterin.", meinte er schließlich. Die Diplomatin nickte.

„Danke. Sie können jetzt wider gehen." Als Kirk das Quartier verließ stieg in ihm das mulmige Gefühl auf, als habe er gerade dem Teufel persönlich Tür und Tor geöffnet.

„Wir sind nun bereit die Botschafter hinunter zu beamen.", meldete Lieutenant Kyle aus dem Transporterraum.

„Verstanden.", bestätigte Captain Kirk auf der Brücke und sah seinen Ersten Offizier an. „Ich begleite Sie zum Transporterraum, Spock."

„Sicherheitsdienst an Captain Kirk." Genervt betätigte Kirk den Kommunikationsschalter.

„Was gibt es?"

„Wir haben einen blinden Passagier gefunden. Ein Mann namens Carven. Er behauptet Sie zu kennen und Informationen für Sie zu haben." Kirk nickte geistesabwesend.

„Bringen Sie ihn in den Konferenzraum. Ich bin gleich wieder da.", er beendete die Verbindung und wandte sich wieder Spock zu. „Scheint so, als ob Sie doch alleine gehen müssten. Mal sehen, was Carven dieses Mal für Informationen für mich hat."

„Wir müssen Sie ausserhalb der Stadt herunter beamen.", informierte Kyle die Botschafterin T'La. „Die Stadt befindet sich unterhalb eines Schutzschildes." T'La nickte und stieg gemeinsam mit Botschafterin Oxica und einigen der Wachen auf die Transporterplattform. Nur Spock und die Wachen Asmai, Tarek und Jack, ebenfalls ein Mensch-Vulkanier-Hybrid, blieben zurück. Während Kyle mit dem Transportervorgang beschäftigt war, beugte sich Jack vorsichtig zu dem Ersten Offizier der Enterprise herüber.

„Sind sie aufgetaucht?", fragte er kaum hörbar.

„Nein.", flüsterte Spock ebenso leise zurück. Kyle warf ihnen einen kurzen Blick zu.

„Sie sind an der Reihe." Sofort bestiegen die verbliebenen vier die Plattform. Wenige Sekunden später befanden sie sich bereits auf Ma'at.

„Nun, Carven? Was haben Sie für mich?" Interessiert setzte sich der Captain der Enterprise an den Tisch des Konferenzraumes. Der Mann, der ihm gegenüber saß war groß und hatte schütteres Haar. Seine Kleidung war grau und abgewetzt. In seinem Gesicht zeigten sich schwarze Bartstoppeln. Doktor McCoy, den Kirk ebenfalls in den Konferenzraum hatte rufen lassen, saß bereits am Tisch und musterte Carven mit unverhohlenem Misstrauen.

„Nicht viel. Nur ein paar Gerüchte, die sehr beunruhigend sind." Carven zuckte mit den Schultern und zog geräuschvoll die Nase hoch.

„Welche Gerüchte?", hakte Kirk ungeduldig nach.

„Sie wissen doch, dass es auf Vulkan immer wieder Leute gibt, die versuchen ihr Volk gegen die Föderation aufzuhetzen. Und… nun ja, man sagt, dass diese Personen jetzt Einfluss auf die vulkanische Regierung haben und etwas planen. Wenn die Gerüchte zutreffen, dann werden die Botschafter die heutige Konferenzeröffnung nicht überleben."

„Man will die Botschafter töten? Warum? Wie?" Kirk erhob sich.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht vertritt T'La eine gemäßigtere Richtung als die vulkanische Regierung. Angeblich werden sich die Vulkanier noch heute Abend aus der Föderation lösen und einen Kooperationsvertrag mit den Klingonen unterzeichnen. Vielleicht will man den Anschlag als Vorwand nehmen. Wer weiß schon, was in diesen vulkanischen Gehirnen vor sich geht.", erzählte er weiter und tat beunruhigt.

„Sie sprechen von einer Verschwörung des Schweigens der Vulkanier und der Klingonen gegen die Föderation!", explodierte McCoy. „Ist Ihnen eigentlich klar, was genau das bedeutet?"

„Ja." Carven warf ihm einen provozierenden Blick zu. „Sobald sich diese Nachricht verbreitet, wird Chaos ausbrechen und möglicherweise… kommt es sogar zu einem Krieg mit den Klingonen und den Vulkaniern."

Interessiert ihre Umgebung beobachtend betraten Oxica und T'La gemeinsam mit den anderen Botschaftern den Saal, in dem in einigen Minuten die Handelskonferenz eröffnet werden sollte. Es war alles genau so, wie es ihre Spione berichtet hatten. Ein großer kreisförmiger Saal mit einem Rednerpult in der Mitte und im Halbkreis aufgestellte Tische und Stühle. Die Vulkanierin warf ihrem Leibwächter Tarek einen fragenden Blick zu. Der Vulkanier schloss nur kurz die Augen. Sie waren bereit. Alle waren an ihren Positionen. Zufrieden nahmen T'La in der ersten Reihe und Oxica direkt hinter ihr in der zweiten Reihe Platz. Jetzt konnten sie nur noch eines machen. Warten.

„Jim, das ist doch Wahnsinn!", machte sich McCoy Luft, als sie aus dem Turbolift stiegen und die Brücke betraten. „Die Vulkanier würden sich doch nie mit den Klingonen verbünden."

„Ich weiß, dass es unwahrscheinlich klingt.", lenkte der Captain ein.

„Unwahrscheinlich! Jim!" Er konnte nicht fassen, dass sein Freund diese Möglichkeit tatsächlich auch nur in Betracht zog.

„Aber was ist, wenn sie unter dem Einfluss dieser Parasiten handeln? Unter diesen Umständen wäre alles möglich, Pille!" Er wandte sich zu Lieutenant Uhura um. „Hatten Sie Erfolg?"

„Nein, Captain." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Auf Ma'at reagiert niemand. Auch zu Commander Spock erhalte ich keinen Kontakt." Entschlossen betätigte Captain Kirk die Kommunikationstaste neben seinem Sitz.

„Sicherheitsteams sofort zu Transporterraum Zwei! Wir beamen uns auf den Planeten!"

Vorsichtig beugte sich Oxica zu T'La vor, während der Gastgeber und Abgesandte der Goauld, Sesotris, seine Eröffnungsrede hielt. „Was wissen wir über ihn?" Sie nickte in Richtung des Redners.

„Sesotris wurde von den Goauld als Abgesandter ausgewählt. Im Vereinigten Reich der Systemlords spielt er nur eine kleine und unbedeutende Rolle. Er weiß wenig über diplomatische Gepflogenheiten. Genau genommen bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob es überhaupt etwas gibt, über das er etwas weiß. ", entgegnete T'La mit kaum hörbarer Stimme. „Er wird die Situation zwar richtig einschätzen können, doch er wird nicht in der Lage sein, uns zu bekämpfen. Dazu fehlt ihm die Erfahrung." Beide Frauen spendeten höflich Beifall, als Sesotris seine Rede beendete. Würdevoll schritt er auf seinen irdischen Attaché zu, der nun der Reihe nach begann die Botschafter vorzustellen. Oxica und T'La erhoben sich wie ihre Kollegen. Sie warfen sich einen ernsten Blick zu. Endlich war es soweit.

Vorsichtig trat Spock zu einer seiner Wachen, die im Schatten eines der Häuser gegenüber dem Regierungspalast stand.

„Es ist soweit.", sagte er nur. Der andere Vulkanier nickte kaum merklich und verschwand leise um die Hausecke in Richtung der Stadtmauer. Nur wenige Sekunden später hörte Spock eine tiefe Stimme hinter sich erklingen.

„Was suchen Sie hier? Dieses Gebiet ist für Unbefugte gesperrt."

Langsam drehte sich der Erste Offizier der Enterprise um und sah dem Goauld, der hinter ihn getreten war, in die Augen.

„Ich bin befugt hier zu sein.", entgegnete er mit ruhiger Stimme, bevor er seine Waffe hob und schoss.

„Botschafterin T'La von Vulkan.", stellte der Attaché die Vulkanierin vor. Sesotris wollte ihr die Hand reichen, als er plötzlich zurückwich. Schockiert sah er die Botschafterin an.

„Das ist unmöglich.", flüsterte er mit heiserer Stimme. „Kein Vulkanier wurde jemals Wirt."

„Nein.", gab T'La zurück. Ein triumphierendes Lächeln huschte über das sonst stoische Gesicht. Beunruhigendes Gemurmel kam auf. Die Botschafter sahen sich verwirrt an. Nur Oxica blieb ruhig, als plötzlich die Augen der Vulkanierin hell aufleuchteten und sie mit tiefer Stimme sprach: „Mit uns hast du dein eigenes Verderben zur Tür hereingelassen, Sesotris. Bereite dich darauf vor DEINEN Göttern gegenüber zu treten. Die Tok'Ra werden keine Gnade walten lassen." Im selben Augenblick verstellten ihre schwer bewaffneten Wachen die Ausgänge.

„Stadtmauer besetzen!", rief Spock seinen Gefolgsleuten zu, während sie sich durch die Stadt kämpften. Die Goauld leisteten heftigen Widerstand gegen den unerwarteten Kampf, doch sie waren nicht stark genug. Viele schlugen sich auf die Seite der Angreifer. So wurde die Kampfkraft der Goauld nochmals geschwächt. Die Anasi, die Vulkanier und die Überläufer gingen schonungslos gegen alle vor, die auf Sesotris Seite standen. Innerhalb weniger Minuten war die Stadt erobert. Leblos lagen zahlreiche Goauld auf den Straßen der Stadt, als die Vulkanier Stellung auf der Stadtmauer bezogen.

„Nach all diesen Jahrtausenden ist endlich der Tag gekommen, an dem sich alle Völker von den Goauld befreien werden.", ergriff nun auch Oxica das Wort und trat aus der Menge der geschockten und verängstigten Botschafter hervor. Von den in der Stadt tobenden Kämpfen war im Konferenzgebäude nichts zu hören.

„Ihr habt noch nicht gesiegt. Seht euch um!" Triumphierend hob Sesotris die Arme und ließ seine Augen aufleuchten. „Wir sind Tausende. Ihr könnt uns nicht besiegen! Und selbst wenn ihr es könntet wäre das euer Ende. Noch heute werdet ihr euren Irrtum erkennen und zusammen mit euren Völkern untergehen."

„Mit unserer Vernichtung riskiert ihr einen blutigen Krieg mit der Föderation.", hielt Oxica dagegen. „Warum solltet ihr ein solches Risiko eingehen? Dafür muss es einen Grund geben. Nenn ihn uns!"

Die Sicherheitstruppen der Enterprise materialisierten ausserhalb der Stadtmauer. Es herrschte bereits Nacht auf diesem Teil des Planeten. Es schien kein Mond, doch auf der jahrhundertealten Stadtmauer, die die Stadt umgab, brannten in großem Abstand zueinander Fackeln.

„Captain, sehen Sie!", rief plötzlich einer der Offiziere laut und zeigte zum oberen Teil der Stadtbefestigung, auf denen die Mitglieder der vulkanischen Leibwache standen und ihre Waffen auf die Soldaten der Enterprise richteten. Sie waren nur schemenhaft zu erkennen. Schockiert betrachtete Kirk sie. Er hatte das Gefühl, in einer anderen Welt zu sein. Obwohl er seinen Ersten Offizier nicht sehen konnte rief er laut hinauf: „Spock, sagen Sie Ihren Leuten, dass sie die Waffen fallen lassen sollen."

„Das kann ich nicht!", erwiderte sein Erster Offizier gelassen und erschien an einem der Wachtürme. „Wenn ich das tue, lassen Sie die Stadt stürmen und unser Aufstand wäre gescheitert."

„Aufstand!", entfuhr es seinem Captain. „Das ist kein Aufstand! Das ist ein Putschversuch! Sie landen vor dem Kriegsgericht!"

„Was, wie ich hörte, nichts Neues wäre.", erwiderte eine Frauenstimme. Überrascht sah Kirk sie an, als sie neben Spock auftauchte. Es war die Anasi, die er noch vor wenigen Tagen an Bord der Enterprise beim Zweikampf mit Seran gesehen hatte. Ihr Name war Asmai. Die verbleibenden Anasi-Wachen taten es inzwischen ihren vulkanischen Verbündeten gleich und gingen in Angriffsposition.

„Die Anasi also auch.", murmelte Kirk leise. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verhärtete sich. „Warum wenden sich ihre Völker plötzlich gegen die Föderation? Nach all diesen Jahrzehnten!"

„Wir wenden uns nicht gegen die Föderation. Diese Aktion ist allein gegen die Goauld gerichtet.", erklärte Spock schnell, bevor Asmai erneut das Wort ergriff.

„Ziehen Sie ihre Bodentruppen zurück oder wir werden das Feuer eröffnen."

„Mr. Scott, wir empfangen Bilder vom Planeten! Es scheint sich um Signale einer Überwachungskamera im Inneren des Regierungsgebäudes zu handeln.", meldete Lieutenant Uhura wenige Minuten nachdem Captain Kirk und die Sicherheitsteams auf den Planeten gebeamt waren.

„Auf den Schirm.", befahl er. „Mal sehen, was da unten vor sich geht." Im selben Augenblick wurde die Ansicht des Planeten durch die Bilder der Kamera ersetzt. Es schien sich um einen der größeren Räume tief im Inneren des Regierungsgebäudes zu handeln. Er wurde von Fackeln erleuchtet, die von meterhohen Statuen mit Tierköpfen gehalten wurden. Die Wände waren, wie die Statuen auch, aus purem Gold und mit Schriftzeichen versehen. In der Mitte des Saales ragte ein mächtiger Steinbogen in die Höhe, der allerdings von mehreren Metallbarrieren durchzogen war. Wie unter einem Bann starrten die Brückenoffiziere der Enterprise auf den Schirm.

„Diese Schriftzeichen, Mr. Scott.", murmelte Uhura fasziniert. „Die sehen aus wie ägyptische Hieroglyphen." Mit einem heftigen Kopfschütteln riss sich der Chefingenieur von dem Anblick los.

„Lassen Sie die Bilder vergrößern und füttern Sie den Computer damit. Vielleicht kann der etwas damit anfangen."

„Mr. Scott! Es nähern sich drei Dutzend Kriegsschiffe der Goauld! Ihre Waffen sind feuerbereit.", meldete Sulu plötzlich. Scott wirbelte sofort herum.

„Was haben die denn vor? Die können doch nicht ihren eigenen Planeten bombardieren." Scotty schüttelte den Kopf. Erneut hob Lieutenant Sulu aufgeregt den Kopf von der Anzeigentafel. „Sir, sie zielen nicht nur auf den Planeten! Sondern auch auf uns!"

Sowohl den Mitgliedern der Sicherheitstruppe als auch den Vulkaniern und den Anasi fiel es schwer das Gleichgewicht zu halten, als nur einige hundert Meter von ihnen entfernt ein Geschoss einschlug und ein starkes Beben auslöste. Gesteinsbrocken wirbelten durch die Luft und alle schrieen durcheinander. Sowohl Kirk als auch Spock befahlen ihren Untergebenen in Deckung zu gehen. Asmai warf sich gerade noch rechtzeitig hinter einer Mauer in Sicherheit, als erneut ein Einschlag erfolgte. Dieses Mal hatte er die Stadtmauer getroffen. Ein Teil der Mauer fiel in sich zusammen und riss einige der Wachen mit sich in die Tiefe. Laute und verzweifelte Schreie erklangen. Sofort machten sich ihre Kameraden daran ihnen zu helfen. Mit geschultem Auge sah sich Asmai um, um den Rückzug vorzubereiten. Plötzlich weiteten sich ihre Augen entsetzt.

Unruhe entstand im Verhandlungssaal, als plötzlich der Boden unter ihnen erzitterte und von draußen tosender Lärm zu hören war.

„Was war das?", wandte sich Oxica an Tarek.

„Ein Einschlag. Jemand torpediert die Stadt. Aus unserer Situation heraus würde ich schließen, dass es die Goauld sind.", erwiderte Tarek ruhig ohne sich von den Anzeigen seines Tricorders abzuwenden.

„Wie konnten die Truppen den Planeten so schnell erreichen? Normalerweise hätten sie frühestens in vier Stunden eingreifen können." Verständnislos starrte Oxica T'La an. Plötzlich sah Tarek auf. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich Erstaunen wieder.

„Es sei denn…"

„Schutzschilde hoch! Waffen aktivieren!", brüllte Scotty der Crew zu, welche sofort die Befehle ausführte.

„Das ist nicht nötig." Erstaunt fuhr die Brückencrew herum und sah drei alte Frauen mit langen silbernen Haaren am Turbolift stehen. Sie trugen schlichte weiße Gewänder und hatten eine dunkelbraune Haut.

„Wer, zum Klabautermann, sind Sie denn?", entfuhr es Scotty.

„Wir gaben unserem Volk niemals einen Namen.", antwortete eine der Frauen, unbeeindruckt von Scotties rüdem Tonfall. Sie hob den rechten Arm und deutete auf den Hauptbildschirm. „Habt keine Angst. Die Goauld werden euch nicht angreifen. Zuerst werden sie den Planeten zurückerobern."

„Und woher wissen Sie das so genau, Gnädigste?", frotzelte der Chefingenieur skeptisch.

„Ich weiß es, weil ich die Goauld bekämpft habe, als sie vor Tausenden von Jahren versuchten die Erde zu unterwerfen."

„Die Goauld sind hier!" Asmai deutete auf den Trupp schwerbewaffneter Jaffa, die soeben mitten in der Stadt erschienen waren. Das Energieschild, welches bisher die Stadt vor jedem Angriff geschützt hatte, war wirkungslos gegen die Technologie der Goauld. Die Vulkanier und die Anasi zögerten nicht lange und griffen sofort an.

Draußen vor der Stadt hörten Kirk und seine Offiziere das Kampfgeschrei. Der Captain fasste einen Entschluss. Schnell nahm er mit dem Transporterraum der Enterprise Kontakt auf.

„Kirk an Enterprise. Kyle, beamen Sie den Sicherheitstrupp hoch! Ich bleibe noch hier!", befahl er.

„Verstanden, Sir! Es dauert einen Moment. Die Schilde müssen zunächst gesenkt werden.", kam die Antwort. Doch noch bevor Kirk die Verbindung beendet hatte, erfasste bereits der Transporterstrahl der Enterprise die Sicherheitsmannschaft. Ohne weiteres Zögern lief er auf die Stadtummauerung zu. Zunächst überlegte er sich mit Hilfe des Phasers durch das Stadttor zu kämpfen, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass das Bombardement ja ein Teil der Stadtmauer zerstört hatte. Sofort rannte er auf die Stelle zu. Zwar hatte der Schuss nicht die gesamte Mauer einstürzen lassen, so dass er einfach hätte hindurchschlüpfen können. Doch es war ein leichtes sich an den Mauerstücken hinaufzuhangeln und so in die Stadt zu gelangen. Schnaufend hielt Kirk inne, als er das letzte Stück der gut zehn Meter hohen Mauer hinter sich gebracht hatte sah sich suchend nach Spock um. Nach einigen Sekunden sah er ihn zusammen mit Asmai und einem weiteren Anasi in Richtung des Regierungsgebäudes rennen. Vorsichtig folgte er ihnen.

Atemlos erreichten die drei den Innersten der Regierungssäle. Argwöhnisch sahen sie sich nach Goauld um. Doch alles, was sie sahen waren meterhohe Statuen, einen Steinsarkophag, der versteckt in einer Ecke stand und einen riesigen Bogen.

„Es gibt nur eine Erklärung, warum die Goauld-Einheiten so schnell hier waren. Sie hatten von Anfang an den Plan die Föderation zu erobern. Wie konnten wir nur so blöd sein!" Wütend trat Asmai mit dem Fuß gegen den Steinsarkophag. „Wir hätten es wissen müssen!"

„Ich sehe keine Logik darin sich jetzt Vorwürfe zu machen.", kommentierte Spock emotionslos ihren Wutausbruch.

„Wir brauchen einen neuen Plan! Die Goauld müssen ihre Strategie durch den Aufstand und die Geiselnahme ändern. Wenn es uns gelingt irgendwie Verwirrung zu stiften, können wir sie schlagen.", argumentierte Asmai leidenschaftlich.

„Warum machen wir nicht das naheliegendste?" Verwirrt sahen Spock und Asmai ihren Gefährten Ni'el an.

„Was genau meinen Sie?", hakte der Erste Offizier nach. Der Anasi zögerte kurz.

„Ich meine damit, dass wir die bösen Götter so besiegen sollten, wie es die Naturvölker auch tun. Wir bitten die guten Götter darum sie zu vertreiben."

„Sie haben die Goauld bekämpft? Auf der Erde?" Ungläubig sprang Scotty aus seinem Stuhl. „Das ist unmöglich! Die Goauld waren nie auf der Erde. Ausserdem sind Sie ein friedliches Volk! Wir haben Botschafter hergebracht, um mit ihnen einen Handelsvertrag zu unterzeichnen!"

„Die Goauld sind nicht das, wofür Sie sie halten!", widersprach die alte Frau. „Sie SIND gefährlich. Und um die Wahrheit zu sagen: Sie sind die schrecklichste Plage, die jemals über unser Volk kam."

Asmai und Ni'el liefen auf den Steinbogen zu, während Spock sich an einer kleineren Konsole, die etwas abseits stand, zu schaffen machte. Zielsicher bediente er die verschiedenen Symbolschalter. Die Metallbarrieren teilten sich mit einem lauten und schrillen Ton in der Mitte. Vorsichtig und unter größter Kraftanstrengung hoben die Anasi sie von ihrem Platz herunter und legten sie achtlos neben den Bogen, wo sie ebenfalls erwartungsvoll stehen blieben. Plötzlich schoss eine Salve purer Energie aus dem Tor und tauchte sogleich auch wieder darin ein. Ni'el sah noch einmal zu Spock hinüber. Überrascht weiteten sich seine Augen. Spock bemerkte, wie sich Ni'els Augen auf etwas schräg hinter ihm fixierten und drehte sich in Erwartung eines Goauld um. Doch es war Kirk, der hinter ihm stand und fassungslos auf den Steinbogen starrte.

„Geht.", riss der Erste Offizier der Enterprise die Anasi aus ihrer Starre. Schnell rannten sie durch den Bogen und waren verschwunden. Auch Spock ging nun eilig auf den Steinbogen zu.

„Bleiben Sie stehen, Spock!", schrie Kirk seinem Offizier und Freund nach und richtete die Waffe auf ihn. Spock blieb stehen und sah ihn sah ihn mit erhobener Augenbraue an.

„Sir, es ist von äußerster Dringlichkeit, dass ich jetzt diesen Bogen durchschreite."

„Nein, Sie bleiben hier! Wenn Sie auch nur einen Schritt weiter auf diesen Bogen oder was immer es ist zu machen, schieße ich auf Sie!"

„Captain, es ist wirklich sehr wichtig.", versuchte Spock vergeblich zu erklären.

„Sie bleiben hier, bis ich von Ihnen eine plausible Erklärung für das alles hier habe!" Langsam platzte ihm der Kragen. Spock schien die Tragweite seines Handels überhaupt nicht mehr zu erfassen! Das konnte nur an einem Parasiten liegen. Sie hatten auch Spock in ihrer Gewalt.

„Ich fürchte, dass ich dafür keine Zeit habe." Spock brachte gerade noch den Satz zu Ende, als sein Blick sich auf etwas hinter Kirk richtete.

„Ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen.", sprach jemand mit tiefer Stimme. Erschrocken wirbelte der Kommandant der Enterprise herum.

„Carven!" Er sah den Mann mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Dann wanderte sein Blick weiter auf die Stabwaffe, die Carven trug. Eine solche Waffe hatte er bisher nur bei den Goauld gesehen.

„Ja, ich bin ein Goauld.", bestätigte er Kirks Gedanken. „Es hat lange gedauert, bis jemand es bemerkte."

„Seran.", warf Spock emotionslos ein. Carven nickte.

„Sein Tod war notwendig. Genau, wie eurer jetzt. Ich werde euch für die Anmaßung gegenüber euren Göttern mit dem Tod bestrafen."

‚_Götter?' _Kirk sah von einem zum Anderen. _‚Von welchen Göttern spricht der auf einmal?'_

„Ihr seid keine Götter.", unterbrach Spock Kirks Gedankengang. „Ihr habt jedes Volk versklavt, das euren Weg kreuzte. Dafür werdet ihr jetzt bestraft. Die Tok'Ra werden euch vernichten."

„Commander Scott, der Computer hat die Schriftzeichen von dem Planeten identifiziert.", meldete Lieutenant Uhura. „Es sind tatsächlich ägyptische Schriftzeichen. Sie erzählen, wie sich die altägyptischen Götter der Menschen annahmen. Manche Zeichen sind dem Computer auch gänzlich unbekannt. Ich verstehe das nicht, Sir."

„Was gibt es daran nicht zu verstehen?", hakte Scotty missmutig nach. Uhura warf einen nochmaligen Blick auf die Daten.

„Die ägyptischen Hieroglyphen wurden bereits vor langer Zeit vollständig übersetzt. Es dürften keine Zeichen vorhanden sein, die unser Computer nicht kennt. Ausserdem… werden hier Geschichten erzählt, die… in der ägyptischen Mythologie überhaupt nicht vorkommen." Scotty wollte nochmals nachhaken, doch die Meldung von Lieutenant Sulu riss seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zurück auf den Hauptbildschirm.

„Sir, ein fremdes Schiff trifft ein."

„Auf den Schirm!", befahl der Chefingenieur sofort. „Gehört es zu den Goauld?" Mit ein paar Handgriffen brachte Sulu das Bild des fremden Schiffes auf den Schirm.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Die Bauart ist mir gänzlich unbekannt. So etwas habe ich noch nie in meinem Leben gesehen."

„Das sieht aus, wie ein Hammer.", verwirrt verzog Scotty das Gesicht. Auch er hatte noch nie ein solches Schiff gesehen.

„Es begibt sich jetzt in den Orbit.", meldete Sulu. „Es scheint die Goauldschiffe mit einer Art Sensorstrahl abzutasten. Die Schiffe hören auf zu feuern!"

„Was passiert hier, verdammt noch mal?" Scotties Blick wanderte zwischen Sulu und Chekov hin und her.

„Ich orte keinerlei Lebenszeichen mehr auf den Schiffen der Goauld.", versuchte Chekov die Situation zu erklären. Ungläubig starrte der Chefingenieur ihn an.

„Was?"

„Es scheint so…", Chekov sah Scotty an und schluckte. „…als ob die Goauld auf einmal alle aufgehört hätten zu existieren."

Still blickten Asmai und Ni'el auf den Hauptbildschirm des fremden Schiffes. Obwohl sie auf dem Bildschirm nicht mehr sahen, als den Planeten Ma'at und die Enterprise wussten sie trotzdem, dass in diesem Augenblick Tausende Goauld den Tod fanden. Ein großer Tag für die Tok'Ra. Unwillkürlich drangen T'Las Worte in Asmais Bewusstsein. Wahrhaftig. Ein großer Tag, der mit dem Sterben eines Volkes endete. In diesem Augenblick fasste sie einen Entschluss. Sie wandte sich an das Wesen, das mit einigem Abstand zu ihr mitten auf der Brücke stand. Sie hörte kaum ihre eigene Wort, als sie sagte: „Ich will hinunter."

„Das Schiff gehört den Ascart.", erklärte eine der anderen alten Frauen, die bisher geschwiegen hatten. Jetzt hatte Scotty genug. Wütend sprang er abermals auf.

„Verdammt noch mal!", fluchte er. „Wer sind Sie? Sie spazieren einfach so herein und präsentieren uns ein paar Antworten, die gleichzeitig fünf neue Fragen aufwirbeln! Sie sagen uns nicht, wer Sie sind und wie Sie an Bord gekommen sind!" Die Frau sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Sie wollen noch mehr Antworten? Die Goauld versetzten uns vor mehreren Jahrhunderten in Kältezustand, weil wir es wagten ihnen Widerstand zu leisten. Nur die jüngsten unseres Volkes wurden auf einem unwirtlichen Planeten ausgesetzt in der Hoffnung, sie würden sterben. Doch sie überlebten. Sie brachten unsere Kältekammern in ihren Besitz. Zusammen mit ihnen sollten wir heut auf Ma'at ein neues Zeitalter begrüßen. Das Zeitalter der Freiheit aller Völker."

„Und wer sind diese Nachfahren?", fragte Scotty skeptisch.

„Ihr Name ist Anasi. Wir selbst haben uns nie einen Namen gegeben. Aber viele Menschen nennen uns das Alte Volk. Die Anasazi."

Bevor Carven Gelegenheit hatte auf Spocks Aussage zu antworten stürzte sich Kirk ohne zu überlegen auf ihn und zwang ihn zu Boden. Die Stabwaffe fiel Carven aus der Hand und schlitterte über den glatten Boden direkt vor Spocks Füße. Dieser zögerte nicht lange und ergriff sie.

„Ergib dich!", befahl er dem Goauld, der gerade einem Faustschlag Kirks auswich.

„Du hast mir nichts zu befehlen.", entgegnete Carven und warf Kirk von sich. Schnell richteten sich beide Männer wieder auf. „Du bist nur ein Sklave, genau wie dein ganzes Volk ein Heer der Sklaven ist!" Carven griff nach einem Phaser, der an seiner Seite steckte und zielte damit auf Kirk. Spock schoss ohne zu zögern. Leblos sackte der Goauld zusammen. Spock sah Kirk an.

„Die Goauld haben unser Volk, das der Anasi und noch viele hunderte mehr über Jahrtausende beherrscht. Sogar noch heute bestimmen sie unsere Politik. Verstehen Sie jetzt, warum wir handeln mussten?"

„Du kannst nicht ewig leben. Das ist reines Wunschdenken.", antwortete Oxica.

„Ach ja? Ich habe Hunderte von Generationen überlebt und euch werde ich auch überleben!", erklärte Sesotris überheblich.

„Das glaube ich nicht.", erklang plötzlich eine Stimme vom anderen Ende des Saales. Erstaunt fuhren alle herum. Langsam trat Asmai auf Oxica und Sesotris zu. Hinter ihr schlossen sich wieder die mächtigen Türen des Saales. „Dein Ende naht, Sesotris. Mögen deine Götter dir deine Taten verzeihen."

„Ihr könnt mich nicht töten. Ihr habt nicht die Macht dazu." Wütend ließ er erneut seine Augen aufleuchten. Asmai nickte.

„Uns fehlt vielleicht tatsächlich die Macht dich zu töten. Doch Thor ist mächtiger als wir." Sesotris Augen weiteten sich, als ihm klar wurde, auf was die Frau hinauswollte. Doch es war bereits zu spät. Ein Strahl aus purer Energie bahnte sich plötzlich durch die Wand einen Weg auf sie zu. Entsetzt musste Sesotris beobachten, wie seine Wachen sich unter diesem Energiestrahl auflösten. Nur wenige Sekunden später löste er selbst sich vor den Augen der Botschafter auf. Seine Schreie klangen noch in Oxicas Ohren, nachdem er bereits lange tot war.

„Botschafterin T'La hat das Schiff verlassen, Captain.", meldete Kyle aus dem Transporterraum. Erleichtert atmete Kirk auf. Mit der vulkanischen Diplomatin hatte das letzte Mitglied der Tok'Ra und deren Verbündeten, von Spock abgesehen natürlich, das Schiff verlassen. Das Schiff, auf dem sie sich jetzt befanden, sollte sie zur Erde bringen, wo sie dem Föderationsrat Rede und Antwort zu den Geschehnissen auf Ma'at stehen sollten. Der Captain der Enterprise schüttelte den Kopf. T'La, Oxica und Spock hatten ihm persönlich die ganze Geschichte erklärt. Angefangen mit der versuchten Eroberung der Erde vor mehreren 10 000 Jahren, als die Goauld die Rolle von ägyptischen Göttern annahmen, über ihre Vertreibung von der Erde und der Eroberung Vulkans und Kronos' bis hin zu den Plänen der Goauld mit einem Überraschungsangriff die Föderation zu erobern und dem Vorhaben der Tok'Ra die eroberten Völker zu befreien. Er wandte sich zu seinem Ersten Offizier um, der wieder an seiner Station saß.

„Ich war noch nie so glücklich eine Mission hinter mir zu haben.", sagte er mit einer gewissen Zufriedenheit in der Stimme.

„Captain?" Spock hob eine Augenbraue. „Dürfte ich nach den Gründen für ihre Meinung fragen? Es war doch eine ganz normale Mission."

„Ja, eigentlich haben Sie mit dieser Behauptung Recht." Kirk nickte. „Sie war wirklich ganz normal. Ich wusste mal wieder von gar nichts, Sie waren allwissend und Pille tappt ja sowieso immer im Dunkeln. Aber tun Sie mir einen Gefallen, Spock. Wenn Sie das nächste Mal vorhaben uns alle vor einer Invasion zu retten, einen Spion der Goauld zu enttarnen, Dutzende Völker von der Sklaverei zu befreien, eines der größten Rätsel der Menschheit zu lösen und ganz nebenbei noch einen Mord aufzuklären sagen Sie mir das bitte, bevor ich auf Sie schießen will."


End file.
